Ol' Red Eyes
A ghostly urban legend on Pyri II, haunting it's vast mines and scorched surface whenever it decides to manifest. The tale of Ol' Red Eyes goes way back to the humble beginnings of the mining colony's foundation, with first reported sightings happening only mere days after. Overview of the Legend. As stated above, Ol' Red Eyes is a folk legend to the colonists and miners of Pyri II. The legend first began when off-duty miners kept hearing sounds of machinery being operated, only to find nobody manning them when they arrived to see what was causing all the noise. Tools were displaced, small amounts of resources were skimmed from crates, and people were left confused as to who was doing this. Setting up cameras and security systems did help stop the ruckus from occurring, but all it did was force the mysterious troublemaker to other areas of the mines, as well as not replacing any equipment it decided to use. Eventually, security patrols increased well into the night where they did manage to catch a glimpse of the elusive thief. For just mere seconds did one lucky security guard finally see them as they pulled around a corner: a mangled mass of rags, hoses, and the most notable feature giving it it's namesake, an oxygen mask with two bright red eyepieces which glowed brightly in the dark tunnels of the mines. An attempt was made to apprehend the suspect, but it managed to evade security as it darted for the surface where it disappeared. Things started to die down for a few months until a patrol managed to see him again wandering aimlessly on the surface. They approached him, thinking it was a miner that got lost, only for him to completely vanish in the haze as they got closer. Sightings like this continue occurring well into 2390, and again with the same result: disappearance before any communication or contact could be made. Many explanations have been made to explain just who this individual is and why he's haunting the colony. Some believe he's the ghost of a miner that died in an accident, while other, more conspiratorial people believe he's an Upyri agent sent to retrieve lost data from the long-abandoned Upyri colony on the other side of the planet. Regardless, if there's one thing guaranteed, is that nobody knows he or it even really is. Notable Encounters. Due to being a popular legend, sometimes told at parties to entertain guests and visitors or to spook children with to prevent them from going up to the surface, this has caused people to actively seek him out and try to interact with him either out of curiosity or just for a chance to tell people they saw it. Most of the time, they see nothing and end up going back home, but whenever they do see him wandering in the haze, he occasionally manges to leave one hell of an impact. October 29th, 2370 - A convict of Sol's Penance Correctional Facility escaped to Pyri II where he tried laying low for a while until he began another crime spree out of boredom. As he pulled over a family rover as part of a robbery and hijacking, the passengers held their silence as they saw Ol' Red Eyes approaching quietly from behind him. When the convict threatened to start shooting, he was grabbed and pulled into the darkness by him, never to be heard of or seen again. This marks only one of two occasions where it's confirmed Red Eyes has caused a disappearance of sorts. Still, as a token of appreciation for saving them, the family left a small container with some food and money at the spot later as thanks. The following night, the same container was placed on the steps of their home with camera footage showing him creeping up to their doorstep and placing it. It was empty except for a barely legible note inside and some odd looking trinkets as well. June 7th, 2387 - A group of intoxicated miners spotted Ol' Red Eyes walking behind their rover. One of them opened fire on him with a pistol just to see what he'd do. This seemingly enraged him greatly, causing him to leap atop their rover and start tearing it apart with a pickaxe. Terrified and panicked, they sped over rocks and cliffs on their way back home in an attempt to throw him off their vehicle. They succeeded eventually... for the time being. He followed them to their trailer, where he slowly tapped on their door with it's pickaxe, keeping them awake in terror until sunrise where he finally left. Gallery. OldRedEyes_Smaller.png|In spite of all his sightings so far, it's anyone's guess as to who's underneath the mask. RedEyes_Note2.jpg|The note left behind for the family. Category:Lore Category:Scoundrels Category:Devils